


Dancing with Friends

by AlexandriaTodd123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Party, F/M, First Dance, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaTodd123/pseuds/AlexandriaTodd123
Summary: Ignis Scientia surprises Laura Catherine Leonis by asking her to be his date to the Christmas dance at the Citadel.





	Dancing with Friends

Ignis Scientia was more known for helping his family in the library of Insomnia also known as the Crown City or being the top of his class. But to his four best friends (Laura Catherine Leonis, Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and Gladiolus Amicitia) he was known for hiding his true feelings when it comes to love and dancing. However, when he was not helping his family in the library of Insomnia or at school, Ignis was learning how to dance for the Christmas Party at the Citadel with the help of Iris Amicitia who is Gladiolus Amicitia's little sister. The catch is that he still has no date for the Christmas Party at the Citadel but he had a feeling that he should ask out Laura Catherine Leonis but he knew that Cor Leonis was going to be at home for the night today so he would be there watching his every move the whole time.  
He very slowly arrived at Cor Leonis’ house near the Citadel and knocked on the door after taking a very deep breath as Cor opened the door as he said, “Good afternoon, Ignis. I take it that you want to ask Laura to the Christmas Party at the Citadel. Well, she is waiting upstairs for you right now and I am headed out for the night so go ahead and ask her out. I will see you later, Mr. Scientia.”  
Ignis Scientia headed upstairs to Laura’s bedroom where Laura Catherine Leonis was most definitely waiting for him with a smile on her face. He held out his hand to her as he asked the following question, “Laura Catherine Leonis, will you please be my date for the Christmas Party at the Citadel?”  
Right away, Laura answered my question by simply saying as she hugged him, “Yes, Ignis Scientia. I will be your date to the Christmas Party at the Citadel. I thought that you would never ask me!!!”  
Ignis smiled at Laura as he said in agreement to her words, “I know what you mean, Laura. I was a little bit nervous about asking you out because of Cor!!!”  
Three days later at the Citadel, both Ignis Scientia and Laura Catherine Leonis arrived at the same time as Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lady Lunafreya. Noctis said to Ignis, “So, you did really ask Laura out to the Christmas Party, Ignis. I thought that you were kidding with me.”  
Lady Lunafreya simply smiled at Laura who returned the smile as their dates held out their hands to them which they both immediately took a hold of as they started to dance. As they were dancing, they noticed that Prompto Argentum was the only person without a date which got both Ignis and Laura to ask him if he wanted to join them to which he said that would be nice. As they continued to dance Gladiolus and Iris Amicitia started to dance together which got the others to laugh and smile the whole time. When it was time for dinner, the friends all sat together at the same table altogether and ate pizza and drank soda before getting their pictures. The night ended with Ignis Scientia walking Laura Catherine Leonis back to her adoptive father's home near the Citadel in silence.


End file.
